


I Had A Bad Dream

by thefullmetaledwardelric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullmetaledwardelric/pseuds/thefullmetaledwardelric
Summary: It's not long after the Promised Day and both Ed and Win are having their own lingering nightmares from that day... but what happens when they bring Winry to knock on Ed's door one night because she can't get back to sleep?
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	I Had A Bad Dream

It had been six months since Edward and Alphonse had come home again but Edward still had nightmares he couldn’t shake. It wasn’t every night, but it was more often than Edward would care for. Tonight was one of those nights unfortunately. Sitting up, he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked out at the night sky, the moon shining dimly through the window.

“Everything’s fine now… why does this keep happening?” he muttered to himself.

The nightmare was always the same, a flashback to the promised day. Instead of them succeeding though, he always envisioned that everyone’s souls had been sucked away from them and the transmutation circle to reverse it hadn’t worked leaving just the five sacrifices alive and alone. He always woke up at that part drenched in his own sweat. It had been the thing he’d feared the most before that day.

Finally managing to shake it off, Edward was getting ready to lie back down and try to get back to sleep when there was a knock on his door.

“Edward?” came Winry’s familiar voice.

Edward sighed heavily. It was the middle of the night, what could she want? “What is it Winry?”

Carefully cracking the door open, Winry poked her head into the room. Seeing her, Edward motioned that it was alright for her to come in. Doing so, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it looking a bit shaken and awkward.

“Um… I had a nightmare… and well…” Winry started, fidgeting a bit as she tugged at the skirt of her night dress and looking at the floor.

Edward sighed heavily and just shook his head. “Jeez Winry, we’re not five years old anymore. It was just a bad dream, go back to bed,” he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Winry still just stood there and didn’t say anything which made Edward’s level of annoyance only go up a bit more. After a few moments of that awkward silence, she looked up at him, a bit of the moonlight catching her eyes making the blue of them shine a bit and showing the shadows of the terror that had been the driving force of her coming to him like this to begin with.

“Ed… I had THAT one again though…” she said, sounding scared still. Edward wasn’t the only one that seemed to be having recurring nightmares of the promised day, though Winry’s were quite different than his.

“That soul sucking feeling again?” he asked sounding less annoyed now, knowing a bit of how she felt.

Winry nodded. “Yeah, that void… so cold and empty but still so loud. You know I always feel like I’m going to get sucked into it again.”

Edward started to feel slightly guilty. He knew it was at least partially his fault that things had even gotten that far and that Winry had had to go through that in the first place. He still had to wonder why she was here though. Every other time she’d had the nightmare, she’d just told him about it the next morning.

“Well everything’s fine now Winry, you know that. Go back to bed,” he said trying to get her to leave so he could go back to sleep himself.

“Yeah I know but…” Winry said, starting to get fidgety again.

She was acting strange. Edward couldn’t help but to notice that it seemed like there was something else she wanted to say. He just wished she’d spit it out already instead of playing this ridiculous game. “But what?”

Winry looked at the floor again, her cheeks flushing slightly. “Well I was wondering…” she started before allowing her voice to trail off to finish the thought. “…if I could stay here with you.”

It was hard for him to make out that last part at first but when he did figure it out, he quirked a brow at her a bit confused. “Um there’s only one…” he started before he completely realized what she was asking of him. “Wait… you want to… are you saying…?” Edward started to stutter and his cheeks turned bright red.

“Yeah, can I or not?” she asked in an embarrassed sounding whisper.

This was really awkward for him. She had just asked him to sleep in the same bed as him though she hadn’t exactly used those words. Sure, they’d done it numerous times when they’d been little but as he had reminded her, they weren’t five years old anymore. It wasn’t something a sixteen year old boy and a sixteen year old girl did. It wasn’t proper and Edward knew it but he also couldn’t say he DIDN’T want her there. That led him to another thought; the girl he loved had just asked to sleep in the same bed as him. Sure, he still hadn’t worked up the nerve to actually tell her that yet so she had no idea but to him that made it even worse but he also couldn’t tell her no, especially when she looked so vulnerable. Edward was at a loss for what to do.

“Please Ed?” she said, breaking him from his thoughts.

He sighed heavily. “Fine,” he said as he scooted over a bit to make room for her.

Smiling a bit, she went over and sat on the bed beside him for a moment before swinging her legs up and sliding them under the covers to lie down. “Thanks, I just…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know… Good night Winry…” he said as he lay down, turning as he did so he was laying on his side with his back to her. If he didn’t look at her, he might be able to forget she was there, though his heart started to pound in his chest making his ears ring a bit.

Winry lay down as well and got comfortable on her side, her back to Edward. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. “Good night Ed.”

Try as he might, Edward couldn’t calm himself down since every time he closed his eyes and tried to fall to sleep, the pounding in his heart seemed to be deafeningly loud and his eyes would open again. He had to forget that she was there but every time he tried he’d hear her breathing or she’d adjust slightly or any number of little things that made her presence ever more real for him. This was going to turn out to be a long night if this kept up.

Then she rolled over onto her other side and snuggled against his back. His eyes went wide as he felt her warmth against him. Her night dress was thin and he could feel every curve against him which only made his heart pound more. Though he was a bit ashamed of it, it also made him think of other things which made things really uncomfortable for him in his boxer shorts as he felt himself getting hard from her touch. He had to think of something, ANYTHING, else beside the fact that he wanted her.

Winry adjusted a bit so her breath was warm against the back of his neck and she draped her arm over him holding him a bit. He could feel her body’s warmth all the more now and the feeling of her breasts against his back made the feeling of yearning for her even greater. This wasn’t good, not good at all. This was just driving him all kinds of crazy. Why had he agreed to this in the first place? He’d been afraid of something like this happening. Edward bit at his lower lip and clamped his eyes shut trying still to ignore her and the flood of inappropriate thoughts going through his head. He wanted nothing more than to just turn around and hold her, kiss her… What the hell was he thinking?

What he didn’t realize because he hadn’t actually tried to turn around was that Winry was also still awake. “Ed…”

Hearing her voice startled him noticeably making him jump a bit. “Winry! I thought you were asleep!” he said almost shouting, though he hadn’t intended to, his body becoming tense and nervous.

She tightened her hold of him a bit and snuggled into his back more. She noticed how tense he’d become and could feel his racing heart. She didn’t say anything about it, though something about it gave her the courage she needed. “I’m sorry Ed, I didn’t mean to scare you… but I… there’s something I need to tell you…”

“This can’t wait until the sun’s up at least?” he replied, his voice wavering as he tried to keep the panic in it from coming out.

“No,” she said softly taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. “Ed… I love you…”

The words reached his ears but didn’t register at first. “Huh?”

She hugged him a bit more; feeling rather embarrassed herself now seeing as she was going to have to repeat herself. “I said… I love you Ed…”

This time it registered properly and his heart raced more, his eyes going a bit wide. He was actually thankful that she couldn’t see it. He was speechless not knowing what to say. Well he knew what he wanted to say but he was just so surprised that she had been the one to say it to him first that he couldn’t speak. He had actually been convinced that when he finally did work up the nerve to tell her the same thing he was only going to be shot down and worse, laughed at.

Winry took his silence as a rejection and started to withdraw until Edward put his hand on her arm and stopped her. The last thing he wanted was for her to pull away, not now that he knew she felt the same way for him that he did for her. Slowly, he turned over to look at her forgetting all about the other little problem he had for the time being. When his eyes met hers he could see the worry in them. It had taken a lot for her to say that to him, he could see it. He smiled a bit as he lightly placed his hand on her cheek.

“Do you know how long I’ve been trying to figure out how to say the same thing to you?” he said with a laugh. “But what made you say it now?”

Seeing his gentle expression made Winry relax and smile a little. “I’ve been trying to figure it out for awhile too Ed… I just… well… I guess I just thought since you let me stay even though, well…” Winry paused, closing her eyes to gather her thoughts. “Well I figured since you were alright with me staying here with you that you’d be alright with me finally saying something too… I figured I’d just take the opportunity…”

“In the middle of the night though? Don’t you think that’s a bit of an odd way to… well, to confess your feelings? I mean don’t girls usually try to be all romantic about that sort of thing?”

“Since when have you and I done anything the normal way Ed?” she replied with a laugh.

He couldn’t help laughing himself. “Okay, point taken, I get it… we’re not normal, but still…”

Winry snuggled right up next to him and held him smiling, until she got close enough to feel the bulge in his shorts. He’d forgotten about it and when she got up close to him and was against it, he was reminded pretty quickly. Also, the look on her face changed significantly.

“EDWARD!” she shouted backing off of him a bit. Her face turned red embarrassed and not sure what to say or do.

His face turned ten shades of red as he quickly turned away from her completely embarrassed himself. “I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it!!! Damn it Winry… I’m a guy… and I had the beautiful girl I’m in love with in bed with me, snuggled right up next to me… warm and sweet…” he defended himself sighing. He got up from the bed and went over to the window looking out. “You can’t blame me…” he said softly as he put his hands on the sill and supported himself with it.

Seeing him like that, flustered from her reaction, made Winry feel a little guilty. She hadn’t meant to make him feel that way, it had just startled her. She honestly hadn’t expected it but hearing him say what he had, she guessed she really couldn’t blame him for it. Getting up herself, Winry went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back. She couldn’t help but notice how muscular and strong he felt. Why hadn’t she ever noticed before?

“I’m sorry Ed, I didn’t mean to freak out like that,” she started, her voice soft and truly apologetic. “You really think I’m beautiful? You always just called me a Gear Head or a Machine Junky and told me to act more like girl before…”

“Yeah well I was a different guy then Winry… with everything that’s happened I guess I realized that the fact that you weren’t girly like other girls was one of the things that made you beautiful,” he replied, still looking out the window.

“One of the things?” she was enjoying him saying these things about her so she wanted to see how long she could keep it going without making him angry.

“Yeah, one of the things…”

“But that means there’s more that makes you think that right?”

Edward took a deep breath and sighed it out slowly. “Yeah there’s more and I’m guessing you’re not going to let me off the hook until I tell you huh?”

“Well you’ve always been so big on equivalent exchange… call it an even trade for those inappropriate thoughts of yours,” she said with a bit of a laugh in her voice and a grin on her face.

“You’re something else, you know that? Using that against me,” he replied shaking his head as he finally turned around being careful not to make her have to let him go. He brushed his fingers through her hair and looked into her eyes. “But fine, you want to know what else makes you beautiful?”

Winry nodded smiling at him. Edward couldn’t deny he loved that smile more than anything else about her. “Well that’s the biggest thing,” he continued as he put his finger on that smile. “You know I only ever wanted to make you smile…” his voice trailed off a bit as he got lost a bit still looking into her big, blue eyes. He could feel his heart starting to race in his chest again and his breathing quickened a bit though he tried to keep it even.

Hearing his words made her cheeks blush a soft shade of pink as her own heart started to beat faster. She continued to look at him but refused to look him directly in the eyes. She wasn’t sure she could really handle it yet but she also wasn’t so interested in making him tell her more. “Really?” she asked softly.

Edward nodded. “Yeah, I always hated making you cry Winry, it always broke my heart to see you unhappy.” It was his turn to fidget a bit. He was always so bad at this kind of thing and that tender, vulnerable look in her eyes wasn’t making things any easier on him. It was actually making him even more uncomfortable but he didn’t want her to go away or look away either. It was everything he could do to keep himself calm though as he stood there leaning against the window sill trying to keep her from brushing against him again.

“I know you never meant to make me cry Edward…” she said softly, finally allowing herself to look directly into his golden eyes. Winry felt her breath catch in her throat as she hugged him closer, not even thinking about it. She felt her heart start racing uncontrollably in her chest as she momentarily lost herself in the gentle intensity of his eyes. Leaning against him a bit more, she could feel his heart as well, racing almost as quickly as her own. She could also tell easily that he was still aroused but this time she didn’t seem to mind it.

When she held him closer and leaned against him, she had pretty much trapped him against the window. Edward started to panic a bit inside as he felt her warm body against his, the gentle rise and fall of her chest against him as she breathed. Did she have any idea how cruel she was being? He was trying desperately hard to behave himself and here she was taunting him though he had no idea if she was doing it on purpose or not. He did know one thing though, if she didn’t let up on him soon, he was going to end up saying or doing something he was sure to regret in the morning when she finally found her wrench and pounded him with it. Strangely though, even though Edward knew he had to find a way to stop this, he couldn’t pull his eyes away from hers. They were pulling him in, trapping him almost as much as her hold had. He wanted so desperately to kiss her, to see if those lips felt as soft as they looked but he was so terrified of trying.

It was almost as if Winry had read his mind and as she looked into his eyes she leaned into him a bit more, quickly kissing him. It made Edward’s eyes go wide in surprise and his face turn beet red. When she backed away for a moment, that look was still on his face and it made her giggle a bit seeing him all flustered like that.

“That wasn’t fair…” he said sounding a bit disappointed.

“What wasn’t?” she asked, smiling a bit sheepishly at him.

“Oh come on Winry, you know what I’m talking about. Kissing me like that and just…” Edward sighed heavily and looked away from her finally. “You can already tell I’m having a hard time with this and then you go and tease me like that…”

Winry couldn’t help but laugh which made Edward start to get a bit angry and it showed. “It’s NOT funny!” he protested. “Damn it Winry, you back me into a corner like this, drive me completely nuts when you KNOW I’m trying really hard to not let my own selfish desires get the better of me, then you do that? Tease me with a little peck of a kiss? You know I love you… Hell, for the better part of the last year or so I haven’t been able to get you off my mind!” That had done it, something in him just let go and he didn’t care anymore if he said something stupid.

He pushed his way out of her embrace and took a few steps from her, completely aggravated and frustrated. “You can’t do that… come in here out of nowhere and tell me you feel the same way about me that I do for you and then just give me a little kiss like that, like you hadn’t said anything at all. I’ve pretty much ALWAYS loved you Winry and yes, I’m serious. I know I never showed it very well, but every time Al and I came back here I was HAPPY to see you. That’s what annoyed me so much… with everything that I’d done I didn’t think I even deserved to be happy to have someone waiting for me and smiling for me…”

Edward turned away from her completely now, hiding his face from her. He felt like crying but he wasn’t going to allow himself to. “Do you know how unfair this is now? All I want to do is hold you in my arms, kiss your lips, and show you with every bit of myself how MUCH I love you but I can’t do that…”

Winry walked over and put her hands against his back, resting her forehead against him as well. “Why can’t you Ed?” she asked softly.

“It wouldn’t be right… ever since you walked in here wanting to stay with me it’s all I’ve been able to think about but we’re sixteen Winry and I’m not that kind of guy…” he said sounding a bit ashamed of himself even though he admitted right out that he knew his thoughts had been wrong.

“Ed… look at me…” she said gently as she took a step back so he’d be able to turn around. “Please turn around and look at me…”

“I can’t…” he said softly in nearly a whisper.

“Edward Elric, turn around and look at me for crying out loud,” she said, her voice a bit sterner than it had been but still gentle.

He knew that tone and knew it well. She was a stone’s throw from getting really upset if he didn’t do what she asked him to do so he relented and turned to look at her. “Fine…” he said, refusing to look her in the face.

When he turned around, she put her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her though he fought it. Once she knew she had his complete attention she spoke again. “Ed, stop. You have nothing to be sorry for or ashamed about. Yes, it took me by surprise earlier but that’s just because I wasn’t expecting it, I didn’t know you felt that strongly about me but now I do and that makes a difference. Plus, it would be wrong of me not to admit that I’d thought about it too. I’ve had you on my mind for a long time too you know. Every day you were gone I wondered what you were doing, if you were alright… Ed, there wasn’t a day that I didn’t miss you, that I didn’t selfishly want you to just come home and stay here.”

The look in her eyes was so desperate and yet so loving. Edward wanted to look away, he didn’t want to see her like this yet at the same time he knew he needed to see it. To think, all this time she really had been thinking about him the same way he had been of her. Why had he never seen it before? He knew why, he’d always been too busy to see it, too caught up with his own wishes, his own desires, and his own troubles to see that she needed him as much as he needed her.

Unable to fight against it anymore, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her right up against him, holding her tightly, needful. He kissed her deeply and passionately even though he was sure he’d get in trouble for it despite what she’d said. Edward simply didn’t care anymore.

Winry was taken aback a bit when he’d kissed her so passionately so suddenly but she didn’t stop him. Her eyes drifted closed as her arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed against his returning his kiss with every ounce of love and desire to match his. She’d waited these past few years for this moment, to finally be able to show him how much she cared for him and for him to finally admit he cared for her just as much.

Edward was a bit surprised when she started to kiss him back instead of murdering him. He’d been right though, her lips were as soft as they looked, no softer, and sweeter than he could have imagined. He’d dreamt of being close to her like this, holding her tightly, getting lost in the sweet smell of her skin, the tender warmth of her body. His hands moved so that one was at the small of her back, the other between her shoulders so that he could hold her closer. He wanted to feel every bit of it and become completely intoxicated by her. He was losing his mind and he knew it but he was too far gone now to be able to stop it. As he kissed her, Edward allowed his tongue to gently play along her lips and when it met with hers trying to do the same they both seemed to lose themselves in the heightened passion of the kiss.

Both of their hearts were beating with such intensity, such love and desire. Every day they had bottled up their feelings for each other spilling out as they finally shared every bit of what they had longed to. Edward knew that if they were caught there would be hell to pay from Granny for it but that didn’t matter, not anymore. Winry seemed to want this as much as he did and that was all he cared about.

Slowly he started to lift up her night dress though carefully as he didn’t want to take his hands from her any longer than he had to. Winry didn’t fight him in the slightest, allowing him to slip the dress over her head and away without even taking a moment to watch it as he dropped it to the floor. For a moment she stood there, instinctively holding her arms over her bare breasts to shield them. Edward stood there looking at her in amazement which only served to make Winry blush embarrassed.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, her voice shaking a little feeling suddenly very nervous as she stood there in just her panties.

Edward put his hands on her arms coaxing them away and shook his head a bit. “No, it’s just that… well…” he started, his words sounding breathless.

“What is it Ed?” she asked, her voice a bit more urgent.

“Well I just didn’t imagine you’d be… well, you’re more beautiful than I imagined Winry…” he replied turning a bit red as he stood there and just took her all in.

Winry blushed bright red at his words. “You… you really think so?” she said, her voice wavering a bit from her nerves.

Edward nodded and went back to holding her gently, afraid he might break her if he held too strongly. He softly kissed her again as he felt her arms wrap around him and start to lift up his t-shirt. He backed off a bit so she could take it off of him as easily as she’d made it for him.

Once his shirt was gone, Winry ran her fingers over his skin. He really was stronger and more muscular than he looked but she couldn’t help but to notice how scarred his skin was. There were three large ones that immediately caught her eye but it was clear he had too many smaller ones to count as well. It made the look in her eyes a bit sad as it fully hit her the hell he’d really been through these past few years. Lightly she ran her fingers over the scar that circled his right arm first. This one she knew all about. It was what remained from the days when he’d worn her automail until he’d gotten this arm back. She then went to the one at his right side. She knew a little bit about this one too. He’d been injured there when she’d gone to fix his automail in Central. Then her eyes fell upon the large scar on his left side. This one… she knew nothing about this one but it looked the worst of any of them. This made her look even sadder.

Edward saw the look in her eyes. “What is it Winry?”

“Ed… where did this one come from?” she asked him softly her fingers staying on it softly, her eyes closing a bit.

He sighed a bit. He’d hoped he would never have to tell her about that one though he supposed that realistically some day he was going to have to. Edward didn’t really want to tell her about it now though, it wasn’t the time. Besides, it would just kill the mood if he told her and made her sad. He lightly put his hand on hers and put the other one on her cheek. Feeling his hand there she opened her eyes to find that she met his gaze.

“I promise to tell you about it Winry, but I don’t think now is the right time…”

She looked at him a bit aggravated thinking he was just avoiding telling her anything again. Edward caught the look and gave her a reassuring look. “I promise Winry, I don’t want to hide it from you, I don’t want to keep secrets from you anymore but that story isn’t exactly a happy one and right now…” he paused as he gently stroked her cheek. “Well, like I said, right now isn’t the right time for that kind of story…”

“But you WILL tell me right? You’re not just trying to dodge the question are you?”

“I promised didn’t I?” he said with a smile before he wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her close looking down into her eyes again.

“Alright Ed, I trust you,” she said smiling back at him content for now in the fact the he hadn’t outright told her ‘no’ like he always used to. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as she pressed against him again. The action was more like leaning against him then being overly aggressive or assertive though. Winry just wanted to have him close again.

Feeling her soft, tender skin against his for the first time sent shivers through him as he leaned in and kissed her again. It had only been a few minutes but he missed having those tender gems against his lips already. As he kissed her he let his hands play over the skin of her back as he tried to memorize every inch his fingers touched, where every curve was, the way her skin felt like silk under his touch. She really was amazing and every moment he was with her like this only served to firm that thought in his mind.

Winry held him as he kissed her, shivering slightly as his fingers moved over her skin. She let her fingers tangle lightly in his soft golden hair as it fell around his face and down his back and shoulders. She did like his hair down like this but she knew he’d only wear it that way at night when he slept. He’d always said that it got in the way otherwise but he liked having it long and refused to cut it. That was fine with her though, she loved his long hair too and would most likely be slightly heartbroken if he ever did cut it.

Finally he couldn’t take just kissing her anymore, just toying with her skin. He broke the kiss and put his arm behind her knees, swooping her up into his arms which startled her a bit making her wrap her arms a bit tighter around his neck. It wasn’t enough to make him uncomfortable. It actually made him happy that she held onto him like that.

The sudden lift made Winry squeak a bit and Edward couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Edward! What are you doing?”

He grinned and didn’t answer her as he carried her back over to the bed. This was all the answer she was going to need. Carefully he laid her down. Winry looked up at him smiling but he could tell she was nervous as hell. He couldn’t say he wasn’t too but he was trying not to think about it. The last thing he wanted was to let his nerves mess this up. He’d never tell her but he’d thought about this, dreamt of it, for awhile. Also, this was the first time for both of them. Edward didn’t want either of them remembering it for something dumb he’d done. No, he wanted this night, this experience, to be remembered for what it was, the first time they were able to show each other just how much they meant to each other.

He sat down on the bed beside her so he could look into her eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked as he put his hand over hers.

Winry sat up, placed her other hand on his cheek, and smiled softly. She knew he was trying to reassure her but she really didn’t need it. Winry had already made up her mind and she loved him. Edward was her best friend and the only one she wanted and of that she was sure. Nothing else mattered right now. Sure she was nervous but that was only natural. This was a huge choice, a huge step, and it was one she knew would certainly change things between them but she welcomed it.

“Ed, if I wasn’t okay with this I would have stopped it long before now,” she said softly before kissing him again.

When she’d sat up, Edward had lightly placed his free hand on her side but now as he returned her kiss, that hand moved slowly and gently up her side until it met with her breast. Cradling it gently, he was amazed by the softness of the skin and how firm it felt despite the subtle give beneath his touch. He felt this wave of excitement wash over him as he tenderly started to massage it a bit.

Winry closed her eyes and let herself relax as he touched her. His hands were strong but she was surprised by how gentle and caring they were as well. This was something she hadn’t really expected or realized until now. Though, she supposed, if they had never been here like this she never would have known.

Taking her hand from beneath Edward’s, Winry wrapped her arm around him and pulled him with her as she lay back down. Edward took his cue from her and adjusted himself so that he was resting on his now freed arm holding himself slightly above her so that he could continue to kiss her easily, never once allowing his lips to leave hers. His hand drifted from her breast and slowly moved over the smooth skin of her stomach as he pressed a bit more needful against her. Even through his shorts, Winry would be able to tell just how much he wanted her. She tried to force back a giggle as she thought about it but failed miserably.

Edward quirked a brow at her as his hand stopped just over the waist line of her panties. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she replied with a bit more of a giggle as she looked into his eyes again.

Edward just shook his head. Sometimes he really didn’t understand her but it was something he’d gotten used to by now. “I thought I’d tickled you or something… jeez Win… scare a guy why don’t ya?”

Winry just giggled more and smiled at him as she grabbed a hold of him, pulling him on top of her. Edward clumsily tried to keep his balance so he didn’t hurt her. His eyes were wide from the shock of her suddenly doing that. It only took him a moment though to get his balance again as he now found himself on his knees with one leg on each side of her as well as on his elbows with one arm on each side holding himself up and looking down at her laughing a bit.

“How’s that for a bit of a scare Ed?” Winry asked, grinning slyly at him.

“Yeesh, I knew you could be decisive but holy crap, I was NOT expecting that,” he replied still laughing.

“Yeah well I don’t want any more thoughts of this not being what I want to creep into your head Edward. I know how that mind of yours works…”


End file.
